Locomotives are typically used in one of a yard region or a road region. For example, a locomotive may be used in a yard region for moving cars from one locomotive to another locomotive, while a locomotive may be used in a road region to haul freight. The FRA (Federal Railroad Administration) and AAR (Association of American Railroads) regulate conditions of a locomotive in each of the yard region and road region to ensure the locomotive conditions do not violate respective yard restrictions and road restrictions in each respective yard region and road region.
Presently, locomotives operating the yard region are installed with a yard system to monitor locomotive conditions in the yard region and ensure compliance with the FRA/AAR yard regulations. Similarly, locomotives operating in the road region are installed with a road system to monitor locomotive conditions in the road region and ensure compliance with the FRA/MR road regulations. As neither of the yard system or road system may be used in both of the yard region and road region, each system must be uninstalled and a new system installed when the locomotive operates in a new region. Accordingly, it would be advantageous, in terms of time efficiency and cost efficiency, to provide a single system capable of monitoring the locomotive conditions in both the yard region and the road region for ensuring compliance with the FRA/AR regulations.